heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Epilogue - Tears in the Rain
"Tears in the Rain" is the worse of two possible endings to the stories of Ethan Mars and Madison Paige in Heavy Rain, which they can get if they survive and are in a relationship at the end of the game. It is the third worst ending for Ethan and the neutral ending for Madison. Characters * Ethan Mars * Madison Paige * Shaun Mars (dead) Ending Ethan and Madison stand over Shaun's gravestone. Ethan is visibly upset. Madison talks about moving away to a place where it never rains so they can both start a new life, and asks him to give her a child. Ethan cannot get past the guilt he feels about being unable to save or protect his sons. He asks Madison for a moment alone. Madison starts to walk back to the car and Ethan pulls out a gun; Madison cries out as he shoots himself. The screen then fades away as Madison cries over his body. Transcript Madison: We'll go away from here, Ethan. Somewhere where it never rains. We'll start a new life. You'll get a job as an architect and I'll work for the local newspaper. We'll rebuild our life... and we'll finally forget. Ethan: How can I forget that my two sons died because of me? I loved them more than anything in the world, but I couldn't protect them. Madison: I want you to give me a child. A little boy with your eyes. And we'll watch him grow up together and we'll be happy. We'll get through this, Ethan. Life has to go on. I'll be there to help you. We'll get through this nightmare together...I love you, Ethan. Ethan: Just give me a few more minutes Madison. I'll catch up. Madison: I'll... wait for you in the car. (Madison starts to walk away, but before she reaches the car she turns to see that Ethan has pulled out the gun from the Shark Trial and has aimed it at his head.) Madison: No, Ethan no! (Ethan shoots himself and dies, slumping over. Madison rushes over to his body in shock.) Requirements * Ethan survives and is not imprisoned. * Madison survives and is kissed and forgiven in "On the Loose." * Shaun dies. This means that: ** Ethan must not complete enough trials to locate the warehouse or go to the wrong place. ** Madison must fail to locate the warehouse. ** Norman must die, give up on the final puzzle, or accuse the wrong suspect. Trivia * This can be considered Ethan's third worst ending because he cannot cope with losing his sons despite having the opportunity to build a new life with Madison. It can be considered Madison's neutral ending because she is ready and willing to build a new life with a man she loves, but is forced to deal with the shock and grief of losing him instead. * This ending is very similar to "Origami Blues," with the only difference being that Madison has died or Ethan has rejected her in the latter. * Some players believe that Ethan saying "I'll catch up" was not directed at Madison, but rather towards his deceased sons, as that is the last thing he says before taking out the gun and shooting himself. * Several players have criticized Madison's words to Ethan, and some even hold her partly responsible for his suicide, as she makes references to his previous life with Grace (at which time he had a job as an architect) and seemingly ignores his guilt over now having lost both of his sons by asking Ethan to give her a child: a son at that. * If you look closely, John Sheppard's grave can be seen behind Shaun's grave. Videos de:Epilog - Tränen im Regen es:Epílogo - Lágrimas en la lluvia it:Epilogo: Lacrime nella pioggia Tears in the Rain, Epilogue - Category:Chapters Category:Ethan Mars Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters Category:Heavy Rain